itzrandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jet50
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey man I'm still alive just not on SNN or SACW.Spider Man Noir Ult 23:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't leave SACW I just need ideas for that wiki. I really don't know how to help ya on here I'll try to read the basics and see what I can do.Spider Man Noir Ult 23:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure man I even got a template on pages that aren't funny.Spider Man Noir Ult 23:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Spider Man Noir Ult 00:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I made it a template just click on templates and type in "Template:Wack".Spider Man Noir Ult 00:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well I'll post the Wack template on em.Spider Man Noir Ult 20:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) hello Hi! -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' 11:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) J50, Why are you trying to get away with using other people's characters in Fly's RolePlay? You change the rules so you can get away with it. Why? -- Goldenguy511-Goldenguy511's talk-Goldenguy511's blog 21:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I atleast put "Exept Goldenguy511's Characters, only Goldenguy511 can use those"? It really irritates me when somebody uses my characters. -- Goldenguy511-Goldenguy511's talk-Goldenguy511's blog 23:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. -- Goldenguy511-Goldenguy511's talk-Goldenguy511's blog 14:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey J50.Sorry i wasn't online on this wiki.I see lots of people have been editing my rollplay,eh?Anyways,im just not here that much because i have alot of things to do on the SNN and the Knuckles wiki.Im going to try harder to be on this wiki-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 17:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... I've been busy with... wait for it..... WAIT 4 IT...... MINECRAFT! -- Goldenguy511-Goldenguy511's talk-Goldenguy511's blog 05:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Badges Wow! Cool badge names!! Luigirules33 00:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thx for unblocking me. I appreaciate it. What happened to the admin who banned me? -- Secret Agent Flynn 06:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Jet I have a new account btw pal, Precursor Daxter! see?Orange Lightning Zazaziiiiiing! 18:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thx for making this wiki. I think I am going to laugh my entire life now. :P -- RMLF 16:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I be the new admin since Lugi's been going mad with power? 17:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello, from wikia contributor 67.184.218.172, blocked on Nintendogs wiki I can see that you look like a great friend. You appreciate edits, and I like how you blocked others, because I wouldn't like them doing edits to other wikias. I'm sorry that you were once banned. We could be great editors on any wiki that is part of the wikia alliance. -- 67.184.218.172. Please sign your comments the next time you leave a message! Ok link?UltimateDude127 18:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I guess I could join in, I'll be Sawnik teh DerpHog.UltimateDude127 18:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yus now lets begin the random journey!UltimateDude127 18:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) TIS WAR YOU! YOU! YOU MADE A RANDOM WIKI? NO FAIR! Okay, what's the deal? I made BETTER RANDOM WIKI http://randomstuffstuff.wikia.com/wiki/, a wiki entitled "Random Wiki" on FEBRUARY 21, 2011, BEFORE YOU MADE THIS! So I win! I have a better Randosity! MWAHAHAHAHAH! It's okay, there can be two, but I made it first. Just sayin'. (BTW THIS MEANS WAR!) I wish I were Gary Oak 00:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Planterobloon's message I am inactive right now, so i am sorry, but I can't help right now. I have left for parts unknown, i.e. a wiki you've never heard of. Maybe you'll come there sometime. Ah. Thank you for informing me. I apologize for the inconvenience. [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] x 02:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I had assumed Roohihi234 was your alternate account because he displayed similar behavvior to your own, and he even included your username in his profile header. I'll make sure he doesn't get away with that. [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] x 02:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't unban him. He has to go through the full duration of his punishment. [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] x 20:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, wanna be friends? QueenZeppelin 13:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Wow, thanks!!! Only problom is admin also a form of turning people in to cupcakes, so I hope that dosn't happen or i'll have to report you to Mr.Police-guy-man-person-humanbeing-BALLLDguy. TheAwesomefroggy 03:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) dmin Q So since this is your Wiki, do I need to run any admin changes through with you aside from maybe blocking people??? Also, can I add categories to other peoples pages??? TheAwesomefroggy 19:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The best edits? Sweet! Wanna be friends? TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 15:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Under Construction Any idea of how long it'll take? TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 01:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC)